Spitfire
by Flare Conlon
Summary: West Side Story A Puerto Rican girl helps BabyJohn and wants to help the Jets, but will prejudices keep them from agreeing? luv u all! MWA! Some mention of suggested rape, abuse and bad words. Rateing up for Chapter 20, it's a letdown lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Yall, Flare here, kk, thought I'd try my hand at a WSS ficcy. Enjoy and Review! **

Baby-John knew not to walk the streets alone after dark. He wasn't stupid, just careless. So he did. He didn't figure that the Sharks would really be prowling around his flat this late at night, so when Pepe and Toro cornered him in the alley, he was less than ready for it.

"So," growled Pepe, "are you ready for another beating Jet-boy? Huh?" Toro laughed coldly as he noted the fear in Baby-John's eyes, although the boy tried hard to mask it. Toro drew an ice pick and tossed it casually from hand to hand.

"Let's get 'em." He growled. The both began to pummel Baby-John senseless. With two boys twice his size on him, punching like there was no tomorrow, all he could do was yell.

"JETS! RIFF! ACTION! HELP!"

_"¡Suspendalo usted Bastardos o yo le golpeará tan duramente usted madres desearán que usted nunca hubiera nacido!"_ A voice yelled sharply, causing Pepe and Toro to bolt into the alley.

Baby-John felt someone lift his head.

"Oh you poor kid… It's all right, they've left now…" A soft female voice murmured_. Puerto Rican _Baby-John realized. He barely opened his eyes to see a young girl in street clothes cradling him. _She's pretty…_ he thought as a loud yell burst through the silence.

"Get off 'im ya dirty spic whore!" Riff yelled arrogantly. The girl jumped up, but Baby-John touched her arm.

"What's your name?" The girl hesitated and whispered,

"Rita."

"O, I'm Baby-John…" Rita smiled briefly at him and raced off through the night.

Riff was immediately at his side. Riff was the leader of the jets. Tough and cool, he worried about his friends, and felt responsible for baby-John, even if it was his own dumb fault.

"Baby-John, are you all right? What'd she do ta ya?"

"Nuthin." He insisted to his leader, "She scared off Toro and Pepe…" Riff glared at Baby-John and sighed.

"Whatever, look, let's get you cleaned up, all right?"

"Yeah, ok…"

It was near 2:00 am when Rita crept into the small apartment building she lived in. She crept silently up to her front door and reached form the handle…

only to be grabbed by a strong hand. Her dark hair was in her chocolate eyes, but she knew that grip.

"Buenos noches 'Nardo."

"Hola Margarita, is it not a bit late for you to be out?" Bernardo asked coldly.

"Perhaps…" she replied softly, maybe she was lucky and he didn't know about the incident with the Jet boy…

"It is too late; at least, Toro and Pepe think it is…"

… or not. In a flash Bernardo had her pressed up against the wall.

"Did I not already tell you not to interfere? Didn't I?"

"Sí 'Nardo."

"Then listen next time Rita. I let Maria escape because she is family, but you I will not. Now get to bed."

"Sí 'Nardo."

Rita slunk into her flat plotting against Bernardo. The Jets didn't seem so bad; perhaps she could find a way to help them.

**Hope u like it peeps. I wanna hook her up w/ one of the Jets, so, review and help me think of which one.**

**MWA!**

**A/N: Lay off him you Bastards or I'll beat you so hard you mothers will wish you'd never been born!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Flare. I like the response so far! TY! MWA! 2 u all!**

**Tonyboy: I'm so glad u like it! Yes, everyone is still alive and Tony and Maria are together, I decided to hook her up with another Jet, but baby-John gets a "sister" outta the deal. Btw, I LOVE OUTSIDERS! I HEART JOHNNY CADE 4 EVER!!!!! MWA! Glomps Johnny.**

**Abby: I'm glad you like it. Thanx 4 the review**.

Riff cringed at the sound of Gratziella's voice. He could barely stand the dame as it was, but now…

"Riff, Riff! Are you listening to me?" She demanded.

"Sure babe, listen… I really gotta go, k? I'll pick ya up later babe…" then he darted off before she could complain. _Man,_ he thought as he darted through the alleys, _she really gets on my nerves… _ His mind darted back to Baby-John and the night before. The poor kid had gotten roughed up by the PR's last night. It was his own fault, but still, poor kid. His mind flashed once more to the form kneeling beside Baby-John when they had gotten there. Baby-John had said she was just a girl who had helped him, but she had to have been a PR, but, she'd helped him, or so he said… Riff didn't know what to think of it, but one thing was for sure. The PR's couldn't be trusted… or could they...?

Rita woke late in the day, still cringing from 'Nardo's beating the night before. She really should've been used to it by now. Ever since she could remember, The Sharks had been beating her up ever day, and since she had turned 12, the beating occasionally got… worse… She jumped as a soft knock came at the door.

"Rita? Margarita? It's Maria…" Rita ushered Maria inside, looking out briefly to make sure none of the boys were around.

"Have you no since Rita? 'Nardo could've killed you last night he was so mad. I was so worried and…"

"Maria, it's all right, I'm fine…"

"But he could have _killed_ you!" Maria protested

"I don't care!" Rita exploded, "I had to stop them!"

"Margarita…" Maria sighed.

"Maria, they attacked a child! He couldn't have been more than 14 at the very most!" Maria turned her head away and murmured,

"Baby-John."

"What?" Rita asked.

"The boy you helped," Maria explained, "It must have been Baby-John. Was he a young Swedish boy with soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes?"

"¡Sí!" cried Rita. "You know him?"

I'd not do it again Rita, interfere that is. Riff won't like it."

"Riff?" Rita asked, "Who's Riff." Maria eyed her in surprise.

"You don't know? He's the leader of the Jets." Rita nodded slowly.

"Well, I suppose Riff-raff will just have to deal with it." She replied as she put on herm tattered jacket.

"Where are you going?" gasped Mari.

"To check on Juanito" she called after her as she walked out. "If I see Anton I'll tell him you said hi!"

**A/N: Juanito is pretty much like Baby-John, just in Spanish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angeloves1: ANGEL!!!!! I'm glad u like it so far!**

**Tonyboy: Ah my fav reviewer. I don't mind rambling. I'll add Tony in the next chappie, just 4 u! ((If my school ever did it, I'd want to be Anita.)) mebbey I'll hook Baby-John up later, but Rita's 17 and he's 14…**

**Hi peeps! Well, I'm back!**

"C'mon _Baby-_John! Whassamatter?"

"Aww Shaddup A-Rab!" muttered the youngest Jet, gingerly touching his black eye and a cut on his arm. "You're only 7 months older than me. An I'm fine." A-Rab smiled calmingly.

"Them PR's really worked ya over last night, didn't they?"

"Yah," blushed Baby-John. "But I'm fine, really." The 2 youngest Jets joined the others in laughing and joking. A few playful fights broke out, but it was, for the most part, normal. Until Rita came.

Baby-John recognized her right off. She was wearing the same pants and shirt as the night before. The only difference was that now she was wrapped in a dark jacket and her jet colored hair was less wild than it had been before, though it was still wild. She stood watching them across the street, her chocolate eyes unblinking. Action, of course was the first to comment.

"Hey spic! Yah you, ya whore!" Rita bit back the rage that threatened to overcome her.

"It's her A-Rab." whispered Baby-John. "The Spi… erm… PR girl that helped me. I told ya she was pretty."

"Oh, I'll just bet she's pretty all right buddy-boys!" yelled Action, "Pretty _loose_!"

"Wop." Rita hissed coldly."

"Spic." Snarled Action.

"Mick."

"Whore."

"Son of a…"

"CUT IT!" yelled Riff, stepping forward.

"Action –boy, you better cool it or else, " he threatened, "and you…" he added turning to Rita, who, in a moment of Puerto Rican pride, had tried to make herself seem imposing, head tilted to glance at Riff in cold, unfeeling contempt.

"Riff, that's her. The PR." said Baby-John, racing to Riff's side.

"Cool Baby-John." muttered Riff as he casually strolled across the street to Rita's side.

"So, you're the one who scared off the spics huh?"

"Sí." growled Rita.

Riff looked her over. She was wiry, pretty, but tough beyond all measure. He'd seen some guys who weren't as hard as her. She was smart for a PR to. She hadn't given in to Action's taunting.

"So, you new here?"

"Perhaps." she answered coldly.

For Baby-John."

"You want to thank me?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Yah."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." she said smiling calmly. "Nardo was wrong. These boys were not bad.

"I have to get home now, adios."

"Yah, see ya around?"

"Sí." called Rita as she darted off back towards her flat.

Later that night, Rita was alone on the roof when 'Nardo found her.

"You lying whore. You don't deserve to be her. Leave. Now!"

"Pero... 'Nardo, where will I go?"

"To die in the streets if we are so lucky. Now go."

Rita ran as fast as she could. It started to rain. As she darted blindly through the streets, she felt strong hands grab her.

"Huh? Rita, right, you ok?"

"Riff?"

**Ooohhh… newhoozles, u know what to do!**

**A/N Pero… But…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tonyboy: I love your reviews! I'm so glad you think so highly of my ficcy. I really loved yours. Can't wait to see more!**

**Abby: This story actually is after the rumble, I hated killing Riff off. But I'll make a one-shot just for you, ok?**

**Luv u all! MWA!**

**Flare**

Rita stared up into Riff's face shaking. Her soaked clothes clung to her damp form.

"Riff." she repeated again, as if it were all the English she knew.

"Rita, what happened? Why the heck are you wanderin around here in the middle of the night? You coulda been killed. You dumb spic. Do you even understand me?"

"Bernardo…" she muttered softly.

"Huh?

"Bernardo, he…" Riff glared.

"Did he do this to ya? Beat ya up? Them damn spics. I knew they was trouble, beatin their own kind. What Tony sees in that Maria…"

"Tony? Anton Wyzek? Maria's Tony?" Rita asked, coming back to her senses.

"Yeah, Tony… wait, you know Maria?"

"Sí, she is one of my best friends, she and…" Rita broke off and fell into a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey, " Riff muttered softly. "It's ok, look, I'll just help ya get to Tony's and…"

"No! Really, I am fine…" she insisted. Riff gave her a knowing look.

"Yah, sure, look, at least let me walk ya home, ok?" Rita looked away and whispered softly,

"I have no home. 'Nardo kicked me out of my apartment." Riff gaped at her.

"He can do that? Well, look, you're getting sick. Come on an stay with me an Tony for a while, just till ya get your own place, ok?" Rita opened her mouth to protest, but began coughing again. She collapsed into Riff unconscious. Riff, sensing the urgency of the situation gathered her into his arms and headed off to Tony's.

Tony Wyzek sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with his mom, 6 out of 9 siblings, and Riff. He sprawled out on the couch and daydreamed of his beautiful Maria. They had been dating publicly for 3 months now, and her parents seemed to like him, so whatever problems Bernardo had with it didn't count. It didn't surprise him at all when Riff stumbled in at 2 am, but what did surprise him was the bundle he carried.

"Buddy-boy, what did you do now?" he demanded once he saw Rita unconscious.

"I didn't do nothing to her. Bernardo did. He beat the hell outta her an kicked her out. She don't got no place ta go Tony. We gotta keep her here. Just for a while Tony. This is the one from the other night." Tony blinked. Riff hated all PR's. He wasn't that crazy about Maria. But now, he wanted to help this one.

"S… sure Riff… I hope Ma don't mind…"

"Tony, I just had a thought."

"Praise the Lord! Riff had a thought!"

"Shattup. Tony, where we gonna put her?" Tony blinked, clearly this hadn't come up in his mind yet either.

"Well, I guess she'll have to take my bed, and I'll crash in the chair tonight." Riff nodded as they moved Rita quietly into Tony's room, so as not to wake the other 6 kids and Tony's mom. Then they moved out into the living room to sleep.

"You what?" screamed Anita at the same moment Rita was tucked safely into bed. "You idiot! You kicked her out! 'Nardo why??" Bernardo sighed, knowing this would not be an easy escape.

"Anita she was against us. She could have gotten us all killed! She is a traitor for the Jets!" Anita shook her head gently. Rita couldn't have caused that much trouble.

"She is your best friend's cousin!"

"And he'll be better off without her!" Anita sighed and kissed Bernardo goodnight, slipping back into her apartment. Poor Rita.

**Review please!**

**Flare**


	5. Chapter 5

Tonyboy: I just love your reviews! I'm totally inspired whenever you review. I'm glad you like how nice Tony is. I made Bernardo a jerk because I needed a reason for Rita to leave. She's sort of like the PR Anybodys, so he really hates her. She's also an orphan, so no one really stops him. Also, in your first review you asked why I had him say he "let Maria get away", it's because she and Tony are together and he can't stop it. Hope you liked this chappie! I started it at school just for you! If you like Outsiders, you should check out my story "Take me Home"

**Flare**

Riff woke up at 10 am to the sound of feminine laughter. Maria. _Oh, that's right…_ thought Riff, _It's Saturday. Tony's got today off work. So he brings that Puerto Rican, wait… PR, Rita. Shit, I hope she didn't freak out when she woke up… _ He moved into the small area that served as a kitchen and plopped down at the table next to Tony.

"Good morning Riff." said Maria sweetly. Riff flashed her a playful grin.

"Mornin Maria. So you took him back, even after the other girl." Maria looked

at Riff confused.

"Other…girl?" She gave Tony a hurt look.

"Riff, I'm warnin you…" he gave Maria a helpless look, "It's not what you think

Maria, really! It's a girl Riff brought home. A PR... erm… Puerto Rican like you. She

says her name's…"

"Rita! Sí, 'Nardo kicked her out last night. Is she all right Tony? Is she? Where

is she?" Maria begged, overcome with concern for her friend.

"Tony took her to bed last night." Riff commented casually, secretly laughing.

He loved causing trouble. Tony'd kill him for this later, but it was worth it to watch him

squirm.

"Riff." Tony said in a warning tone. "She needed a place to sleep, so we put her in

my bed. _I _slept in the living room last night. Come on, let's go see her. I guess she

hasn't woken up yet." The trio moved into Tony's room.

Rita was sprawled on his bed, Dark hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. Her

Face was gentle as she slept, smooth and delicate. She looked like a fragile flower.

_A rose, _Riff thought, _a beautiful flower with thorns… _He felt himself drawn to

look at her soft dark skin, her small nose, and her chocolate eyes… that were glaring at

him. His face turned red and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Hey Tony, she's up."

"Rita!" cried Maria as she looked at her friend, still roughed up from Bernardo's

beating. "Oh Rita. Por que? Why do you fight with him?" Rita smiled and answered

Maria with a tight hug.

The Puerto Rican boy opened the door to his apartment. His Papa lay drunk and passed out on the couch. He had already heard what Bernardo had done to his cousin, and he was furious. No, no, it was not Bernardo's fault that Margarita had betrayed them, it was those Jets. First they dared to corrupt 'Nardo's innocent sister, then they draw away the only family he had left! No! He wouldn't stand for it. Those Jets would pay, and he would not loose his family.

**Ohh… suspense! Well, review and mebbey I'll tell you who wants to take out the Jets.**

**A/N Por que Why**

**MWA!**

**Flare**


	6. Chapter 6

Tonyboy: Yah, I know about Grazz, so I figured I'd tick her off. I sort of put in the beginning of the second chapter that she and Riff weren't exactly getting along. Yes I have seen both those movies! I LOVE Rita Moreno! She's my fav actress ever. I'm so glad once again that you like my story so much. Btw, I was going to do a different WSS ficcy and was wondering if I could use 'Nardo and 'Nita's kids.

**Flare**

A soft knock came at the door of the run down apartment that the Wyzek family shared. Tony's youngest sister, 3 year old Alina ran to the door to find Baby-John standing there. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, is Riff in there?" he asked, trying to look around her.

"Maybe… what's it to ya?" she asked giggling.

"'Lina, let 'im go." Yelled 9 year old Eytan. "Hi John, Riff's inside with Tony and Maria, and some girl." He replied, sticking out his tongue at the though of yet _another _girl in his already girl filled house. Baby-John smiled at Eytan and walked in.

He moved into the Wyzek's living room and saw his friends and the girls. Tony and Maria sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms and smiling, lost in each other. Riff sat in a chair across the room, making comments and every so often noticing Rita. Rita stood behind Riff, dark eyes searching, trying to trust them. She smiled once in a while at Riff's comments and even laughed once. Baby-John began to back out of the room when Riff saw him.

"Hey Baby-John!" he called loudly, causing Rita to cast a wary glance his way. _Is she scared? _thought Baby-John as he walked in, giving her a shy smile and raising his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Hey guys, Maria." Riff glanced at Tony and Maria and made a sharp move, and indication to vacate the room so Baby-John could talk to Rita alone. Baby-John turned to Rita. "Are you the one who…" he trailed off in embarrassment, then moved back a step as he caught her look of pure murderous rage.

"Sí." She replied coldly, "I am, and you, those bastards! You're so young…" she blushed, realizing her outburst and smiled at Baby-John. "I'm Rita."

"I'm Bab… erm… John." She looked at him strangely.

"That is not what they called you." Rita pointed out calmly.

"That's just a nickname." He replied hastily, blushing.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Baby-John…" he muttered softly. Rita smiled sweetly.

"Well, Juanito, I am glad to see you safe." Baby-John blinked at her.

"Juanito?"

"It is your name in Spanish."

"Oh.. Juanito. I like it." he said smiling.

The PR sat alone in his apartment. His drunken father long since gone to work, staring at a picture. The picture showed a young boy and girl smiling. It had been taken in Puerto Rico several years earlier. He jumped to his feet, mind made up. He would get Rita back. She would come home and be safe.

**Kk kids, you know what to do!**

**MWA! Luv u all!**

**Flare**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tonyboy: Yes, lol, it was Happy birthday in Spanish. Thanks for the use of your charries. I do know what shark I'm going to use, but I will try to put in some of the others. **

**galindapopular: Yes this is an alternate universe, glad you liked it.**

**A/N Ice and Diesel are supposed to be the same person, but I made them both separate.**

**Flare**

Baby-John ran down the steps of the apartment building. Rita defiantly seemed nice, so maybe she was. He took the steps two at a time when he tripped. He never saw the person in front of him until he had bowled her over.

"Jeez I'm sorry!" cried Baby-John as he moved swiftly to get off her. "Anybodys?" Anybodys O'Malley-Sullivan sat up and glared at him. Her blue eyes flaming.

"Watch where you're going moron!" she yelled at the boy. Baby-John glared back at her.

"If I'd known it was you I woulda hit you harder." he muttered irritably, jumping up and darting out the door of the complex and on to the street.

Anybodys moved quietly into her apartment after her run in with Baby-John. Her older brother, Ice sat on their couch. She plopped down next to him.

"Dad home?" she muttered casually.

"Nah," Ice said coolly. "He's gotta work late." His cold blue eyes took in his sister's slim, boyish form. _Why,_ he wondered, _did she cut off all her nice red hair? She's never gonna be one of the guys, so why try?_ He sighed softly and smiled at her.

"What ya blushin about Anybodys?" he laughed."

"I aint blushin! I'm mad. That jerk Baby-John ran me down in the hallway." Ice smiled and snickered.

"You like 'im."

"DO NOT!" Anybodys yelled, horrified. Ice just kept laughing as Anybodys yelled, hiding the fact that her brother was right.

Anita moved silently into the streets toward where the Polak lived. Chino Martin pushed her forward, determined to get what he was after.

"Chino, this is dangerous. "Nardo will not like it…" Chino growled.

"I have long since stopped caring about what 'Nardo thought Anita." muttered Chino. "I only care about what I need now." Anita nodded. Poor Chino had it worst out of all of them. His Mama had died soon after reaching America and his Papa was a drunk who was never home. He had nothing left. He needed Rita to come home. Anita moved into the building where Tony lived. If anyone knew where Rita was, no doubt it would be him. She knocked on the door witch was opened by 8 year old Rasine. She smiled innocently at Anita.

"Are you one of Maria's friends?" she asked innocently.

"Erm… Sí, yes I am." Rasine smiled and ran off. calling for Maria as she signaled Anita to come in. Rita was sitting on Tony's couch, little Alina bouncing on her lap.

"Tony's the bestest. So's Riff. Do you like him? You should marry him. Then Tony and Riff would be off the streets. That's what Mama says." rattled the 3 year old as Anita walked in.

"Margarita. Your Primo is here." murmured Anita. Rita shivered and nodded. Anita moved to the door to pull Chino in.

"Hola cousin."

"Hello Chino."

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Flare**

**A/N Primo cousin**

**Hola hello**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tonyboy: where you really hyper when you reviewed? Lol, your reviews always make me smile. I am a little Spanish, but it's mostly from Spanish classes at my school. I excel at Spanish.**

**galindapopular: Glad you liked it.**

**Flare**

Chino stared at his prima, his cousin coldly. She was staying with these Americans? She was a traitor. He shook his head, disappointed, and glared at her.

"Margarita."

"Chino." she responded coldly. They had always been close, but now… how would this affect them? She realized that Tony and Riff were standing by the wall, both poised like vipers, ready to strike Chino. She quickly raised her hand to dismiss them.

"It's all right, Chino is safe." Rita assured them. "Please, give us a moment." she begged. Riff, surprisingly, was the least willing to go, finally having to be guided out of the room by Tony. Rita looked into her cousin's deep brown eyes, the same chocolaty, warm color as her own.

"Why are you here Chino?" she asked softly, the love she had for her cousin prominent.

"Come home querida, It will be different." begged Chino softly. Rita looked away.

"You let him Chino. You knew what 'Nardo was doing, and you _let _him. Por que? We are family. Why Chino? Why did you not stop him?" Rita was sobbing now, clinging to her only family. Chino shuddered at the memory of Rita's beatings, he had known, and yet, 'Nardo had been so powerful, Chino could do nothing. He knelt to the carpet, a moldy green color, and held her, weeping also.

"Lo ciento Querida, I am sorry. Forgive me, I'll kill him if he tries it again, I swear I will!" he vowed, ready to swear anything to keep his family alive.

"Your Mama, Chino, how is she?" whispered Rita from her spot nestled in his shoulder.

"She's gone Rita." he whispered coldly, hugging her tighter. "She was very ill on the trip over, you recall?" he asked.

"Sí."

"She never got better." Rita cried out in pure agony at the loss of the only mother figure she had.

"Oh, Tia Lupe. And Tio Mario?" she asked, "How is he?"

"Drunk as ever." growled Chino.

"Stay with me primo, stay." she begged suddenly. "Don't go. Leave them behind, stay." Chino shook his head.

"I can not, this is not a welcoming place for me."

"Then will you, when I find a new place?" she begged, peering up at him innocently.

"Sí prima, I will." promised Chino softly.

An hour later, Chino and Rita moved outside to the street, where Riff, Tony, Ice, Maria, and Anita sat.

"Come Anita. Maria, be home soon." muttered Chino, then, he turned to glare at Riff. "You will protect Argentina, Sí?" he demanded.

"Argen-huh?" asked Riff., confused.

"Margarita Argentina Martin de Perez. You will care for her, Sí?" he demanded again.

"Yah, I will." promised Riff.

"If, when she gets her own home, If I… choose to stay with her, that would be a problema?" he asked. Rita touched Riff's arm.

"Please? Chino will not cause trouble. I promise. Please?" begged Rita, peering innocently into Riff's eyes.

"O…k…" murmured Riff, lost in those chocolate orbs. Rita smiled and hugged him, then kissed her cousin's cheek and sent him off with Anita.

**Kk, u know what to do!**

**A/N Primo/ Prima Cousin**

**querida dear**

**Por que why**

**Lo ciento sorry**

**Tio/ Tia Uncle/ Aunt**

**problema problem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tonyboy: Aww… I'm sorry you're feeling bad. I'll put Tony in to make you feel better. My buddy and I are doing "America" for a class project. Lol. Love it! Feel better! Te adoro!**

**Flare**

Rita watched the Jets horsing around in the street from were she sat on the steps. _The Sharks are not this close… _she thought to herself, smiling. _This is why the Jets will triumph. _she decided smugly. Action, the wop, had been watching her nervously. He didn't trust her, not living with Riff and Tony anyway.

"Riff, I'm telling ya, it ain't safe. She could poison ya." he growled.

She probably wouldn't." Diesel shrugged his large shoulders coolly.

"Maybe she should stay somewhere else." he commented, "You know, with someone… expendable." Baby-John, who had been silently listening, suddenly popped up.

"She can stay with me!" he cried, blushing at his own enthusiasm, "I mean, I sorta, kinda owe her, and my mom and dad don't mind. And, I'm… whatyacallit… expandable? I ain't important." he begged Riff, who snickered and nodded.

Rita was sitting on the steps still, bouncing little Alina on her lap when two almost identical voices came across the street.

"I did not!" yelled the male voice.

"Did so!" yelled the girl in response.

"Oh no." muttered Tony, "Marcin and Marika." His 12 year old twin siblings ran to him.

"Tony!" yelled the girl, Marika, "He was starting fights at school!"

"I was not, Tony, she's lyin!" yelled Marcin, the boy. Tony pointed to the house and muttered.

"Tell mom later." The twins glared at each other and nodded. Marcin stormed inside, almost knocking Anybodys over. Marika, however, moved to Baby-John's side.

"Hi Johnny." she purred. Baby-John moved away to hide behind A-Rab.

"Hey Marika." he gulped, shooting a pleading look at Tony.

"Inside runt." he muttered, pointing as she stalked off.

Baby-John made his was over to Rita, who had been freed by Alina upon her other sibling's return home. He took a deep breath and rushed.

"Hey, Rita, umm… do you... that is to say... if it's too crowded for you here… Would you wanna stay at my place?" Rita raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You're parents would not mind?" she asked, still laughing.

"Nope, they like it when my friends stay with us." Rita was taken aback at the sound of that. His friend?

"Sí." she said, smiling, "I would be honored to Juanito." Baby-John smiled and said,

"C'mon, let's go. My mama'll just love you. Umm.. My old man only speaks Swedish, but he's nice. He'll like you. So will Mama. I told her about you." Rita smiled as she walked off with Baby-John. waving to Riff and the others.

**You know what ta do! Just Review!**

**Flare**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonyboy: I'm sorry to hear that. Hugs Feel better. Love the reviews.**

**galindapopular: Glad you like it. Try and guess who she ends up with.**

**Wow! My 10th chappie! Yay! Cookies for all!**

**Flare**

Baby-John chattered endlessly as he and Rita walked to his apartment.

"My old man only speaks Swedish, like I said, so, he probly won't talk to you much. He don't really talk to me a lot. Mama can speak English though. She's good at it." They approached a run down building with random people strewn about. It was only a block from the Sharks territory. Baby-John led her upstairs to a second story door.

"Mama, I'm home. And I've got a new friend." He smiled at her, hoping to send the, don't be afraid vibe to her. Rita smiled back.

A short, stout woman rushed to meet them at the door, and stopped short at the sight of Rita. She was old and worn looking, tired even, and watched Rita closely.

"Hello Johnny, who is your friend?" she asked, smiling at Rita.

"Mama, this is Rita. she's the one who helped me up when I fell a few days ago." Baby-John explained, making it clear to Rita that his elderly mother knew nothing about the Jets. The old woman smiled.

"Hello Rita. It is nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure señora." replied Rita politely. The old woman smiled, taking an instant liking to Rita. Baby-John moved forward to gain his mother's attention.

"Mama, Rita needs a place to stay. Do you think she could have Markus' old room. Please?" Baby-John begged.

"I suppose Johan." muttered the old woman. Baby-John led Rita to an empty room next to the fire escape. In it was a single bed, a lamp, and a dresser.

"This was my brother's room." baby-John explained. "He died when I was younger. Because of all the gang fighting. That's why mama and Papa can't ever know about the Jets. Promise me you won't tell them?" he begged. Rita nodded.

"I swear Juanito. I will not tell." Baby-John nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Rita. You really are nice." She blushed at the praise and paused when an old man stood at the door. He too seemed old and tired, but he smiled at her and Baby-John.

"Hi Papa. This is Rita." Baby-John said, pointing at Rita. the old man nodded and left.

"That's my old man. He don't talk." said Baby-John. Before Rita could respond, Baby-John's mother called them to the table for dinner. The food was strange, but Rita enjoyed it immensely. Afterwards, the old woman measured Rita, deciding to make her some new clothes, claiming that there would "be no poorly dressed children in this home." Rita settled down for the night after, rejoicing at the thought of her new family.

A shadow sat outside her window that night, watching her, unable to move until dawn's light. then, silently Riff stole into the dawn, obsessing over these new found feelings.

**Do it! Do it! Just review it! MWA! to you all!**

**Flare**


	11. Chapter 11

Tonyboy: Aww. I love all the praise. Blushes. I really am planning on her and Riff, but I actually want to put Baby-John with Anybodys. I have heard of that play, and I hope you get in! I'm auditioning for Roxie in my school's next play, Chicago. Break both legs!

Galindapopular: Who do you think it is? Glad you like it.

**Flare**

Anybody's O'Malley-Sullivan sat on her bed, alone. She wondered what the boys were doing. It was only 11 am, so probably not too much.

"I wish…" she started softly, sighing. It was no use. She'd never be allowed to hang with the Jets. Fuming, she jumped up and stormed outside. All she could think about was him. Nothing more! Why did Ice have to be so smart?! Now he knew her secret and was probably going to tell everyone. Oh well, things could be worse.

Rita awoke in her new room. She smiled at the feeling of new, clean, soft linen sheets. She rose slowly, taking in the feeling of safety and warmth that radiated from the small home. She forced herself to move to the kitchen where Baby-John's mother was cooking breakfast.

"Buenos diaz señora." she said pleasantly. The woman smiled at her.

"Please, you live with us now. Like a daughter. Call me Mama if you will." the woman pleaded in her broken English. Rita smiled.

"Can I help you then, Mamá?" she asked.

"Of course my dear. You sweet girl Rita."

Graziella glared angrily at Riff, who seemed to float down the street. He was hiding something.

"Riffy." She purred seductively, "What's going on Daddy-O? You happy to see me?" Riff, still grinning, shook his head.

"Sorry Graz, it's over. It just wasn't working. You'll find a new guy to follow." Graziella gasped.

"It can't be over!" Who is she?" she screamed.

"Sorry Graz." Graziella just stared, mouth open, in shock as Riff raced to Doc's. Hatred rose in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay."

Rita sat in her room later, thinking. Baby-John wandered in and sat beside her.

"What ya thinking about?"

"Chino." she sighed softly. Baby-John looked shocked, but before he could say anything, she laughed. "My poor, dear cousin."

"Your cousin?" he asked.

"Sí. Chino and I are very close. We always have been. I promised him…" she looked away. "I said that once I got my own home, he could stay with me… but I fear that I never will."

"Stay with us." suggested Baby-John. "Mama and Papa like you."

"Sí, but Chino…" Baby-John sighed, he wanted to make her happy, but Chino? Why Chino.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Flare**


	12. Chapter 12

Tonyboy: See, I told you that I'd be nice to Baby-John. I'm gonna make Anybodys a little more ladylike, but not too much. Then she wouldn't be Anybodys. Congratulations! ¡Felicitaciones!

Galindapopular: Yay! You guessed it! Have a cookie! Glad you liked it.

**Flare**

Riff sulked along the streets. Having just finished talking to Baby-John about Rita, he was ready to kill. _How can she miss Chino so much? _his mind screamed. _He would have sent her back! Just handed her over to Bernardo, for what? She never did say what she was cryin about that night. What did Bernardo do to her?_ Riff stormed to Baby-John's building, where Rita sat on the roof. He climbed up the fire escape to her.

"Hey Rita." He said calmingly. Rita turned her head to smile at him. She wore the same jeans as before, but had on a new shirt, just made.

"Hola Riff." She said smiling brightly. Riff suddenly forgot why he had been so mad. She seemed so sweet, trusting. She was still hard, he could see that, but now she seemed, gentle too. She beckoned him over, moving to make room on the pipe she sat on. He sat with her, realizing once more how pretty she was, dark hair framing her face, deep eyes glowing. She smiled again politely.

"You have been well?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. Baby-John's family treatin ya ok?"

"Sí!" she laughed. "They are wonderful to me." Riff laughed to himself at her joy. Then his eyes turned dark. Family. Her family.

"So, Baby-John says you miss Chino." He said coldly. Rita blinked, then nodded slowly.

"I worry for him. His Papa is… not good, and 'Nardo… Chino has fallen… out of favor with him. I fear I may soon have no family left…" Riff was surprised at how safe she must have felt with him. Hard girls didn't just crack to anyone. He was even more surprised to see a small tear stream down her pretty face. "I had hoped he could stay with me, safe… but I can not ask that of these people… or you." She added, glancing at him. Riff drew in a sharp breath as Rita hastily wiped away another tear.

"You can guarantee that he won't cause any trouble?" asked Riff, his eyes going soft at the girl's problem.

"Sí." She replied. He sighed again.

"Tell Chino, he's welcome to stay here." Rita hugged him fiercely.

"Oh Riff! Gracias Riff!"

"IF he don't cause no trouble."

"He will not, I swear." She cried, kissing his cheek and racing downstairs. Riff sat there, thinking about the kiss, and Rita.

A violent screaming was heard in the small apartment.

"¡Usted niño estúpido! ¡Deseo que usted estuviera muerto! ¡Usted es un desecho!" screamed a man. In a flash, Chino Martin stormed outside, raging. He ran faster, until he was in the heart of the Jets turf. He stumbled into an alley, stumbled upon Action.

"Please, don't Action. I don't want to fight. Where is Margarita?" Action glared, but remembered that Chino was welcome here now.

"This way", he growled, leading Chino to Baby-John's apartment. _Poor guy, _he found himself thinking.

**Review!**

**Flare**

**A/N You stupid child! I wish you were dead! You are a waste!**


	13. Chapter 13 Yay! Lucky chappie

**Angel: Hey doll! Glad ya like it. We need ta hang.**

**Galindapopular: Aren't you so special1 Yay 4 u! Hugs**

**Tonyboy: YaY!!!! Cheers and whistles. I'm sooo happy for you. No, he only has a little crush on Maria. Not too bad though Remember, a small part is better than none!**

**Flare**

Velma Lauer Sighed softly to herself as her best friend, Graziella Jones screamed.

"That tramp! When I find that Spic whore I'll…" Velma sighed softly. Graz would yell like this for a while, then quiet down. Apparently, from what she could gather from Graziella's screaming, Riff, her man, had found himself a new lady. A Puerto Rican chick by the name of Rita Perez. He dumped Graz for her, and now Graz swore revenge.

"Cool Grazzie." Velma purred, quoting her man Ice. "It ain't her fault." Graz glared at her.

"Look, you're the dumb one, all right? You are here to make me look better Vel. Now shut up." Velma gritted her teeth. When they were young, Graziella had been prettier, but Velma had always been the smart one. Graz, claiming to know the way men's minds worked, made a bargain with her. Velma act dumb and let her seem smart, and she could have the guy she'd always liked. Ice O'Malley-Sullivan. Velma had talked to Ice about Rita. She seemed nice. Cool even. For a PR.

"I'll make her pay Velma. I'll… I'll pay those spics to get her." Velma's head shot up at this.

"You'll what?" Graz smiled.

"I'll send them after her." Velma shook her head.

"I gotta go Graz. Ice's waitin for me." She muttered quickly, darting away. "Great." She muttered aloud. "I gotta go find Ice."

Chino Martin moved silently behind Action into the apartment building. Action banged on the door hard and Baby-John answered.

"Hey Kid. The spic in there?"

"Rita?" he asked, "Yah, why?" He peered around Action and spotted Chino. "Oh. Hey Rita!" Rita came to the door.

"Sí Juanito?" she asked sweetly.

"Um…. You got company…" he said, pointing to Chino. Rita drew in a sharp breath and moved to him.

"Chino? Why are you."

"Rita. Where can I find a place to stay?" he asked.

"You have left then?"

"Sí." Rita nodded.

"I don't know…" sadness crept into her eyes and Baby-John stepped forward.

"He can stay here Rita. Mama won't mind." Baby-John murmured, wanting to make her happy.

"Really Juanito? You think she will let him?"

"I don't see why not." He answered. "She let you." Rita nodded and led her cousin inside.

"Come Primo. Welcome home." Chino allowed himself to be led inside as Baby-John shivered. The guy who had tried to kill Tony was in his house. But… maybe he wasn't so bad…

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Flare**


	14. Chapter 14

**Galindapouplar: I'm glad you liked my angel. Yes, Graz is putting a hit on Rita.**

**Tonyboy: Yes, I have read the novel. (I'm asking for it for Christmas. Lol.) Don't worry, I won't hurt Rita too badly. I'm glad you like Velma. I always saw her as smarter than Graz, just playing dumb.**

It had been three days since Chino had come to live with Rita. He hadn't left the apartment. The family had made their small couch up like a bed for him to sleep on. Baby-John had become very kind to him, almost like a child aiming to please an older brother, and Chino felt safe here. Besides, leaving was degrading. According to Riff, since Chino was technically still a Shark, he had to be constantly watched when not at home. He had to have an escort to the store, or anywhere, and because of his free time, it was usually Action who got stuck with the job. The other jets were bad enough, but at least they had become more accustomed to him, but Action… Action never missed a chance to tell Chino how stupid he was. He laughed when all the English confused him, mocked his accent, anything to drive Chino crazy. Chino had never been very violent, but now…

"Chino." Mrs. Lindberg, Baby-John's mother called.

"Sí Señora." replied Chino softly.

"You are always inside. Go out! Have fun." She laughed. Chino blushed.

"All right…" he conceded, not wanting to. He moved outside and was met by Action, prowling the street.

"What ya doin spic?" he growled. Chino sighed.

"Walking." he sighed. "Just walking." Chino moved away quickly, the small Italian moving to catch up with him. They moved closer to PR territory and Action tensed up.

"What are ya doin spic? You're gonna get us both killed."

"I will not." muttered Chino, wandering just outside the borders of the territory. He stopped suddenly as two voices, speaking only in Spanish conversed, Bernardo and his boys.

"Yo no cuido cómo usted lo hace, apenas los Mata los dos. Rita y Riff." Growled Bernardo.

"¿Pero 'Nardo, qué tal Chino?" asked Toro.

"Olvídese Chino. Mátelos." Growled 'Nardo.

"¿Cuánto ella le paga 'Nardo?" asked Indio.

"Abundancia." Laughed 'Nardo. Chino stumbled back in shock.

"Where is Riff?" he hissed to Action.

"Around, why?"

"We have to find him, now." Chino turned to follow Action.

"Dios Mio. 'Nardo, por que?"

**Review!!!**

**Flare**

**A/N I don't care how you do it, just Kill them both. Rita and Riff.**

**But 'Nardo, what about Chino?**

**Forget Chino. Kill them.**

**How much is she paying you 'Nardo?**

**Plenty.**

**My God. 'Nardo, why?**


	15. Chapter 15

**MidniteDarkness: Heya Sis. I'm so glad you like it so far! I didn't get your review 'till later. Hugs. You can Glomp Baby-John.**

**Tonyboy: Glad you liked it. I'll try to make 'Nardo less of a jerk, but he's gotta be evil! Glad you liked it mi amigo!**

**Galindapopular: I'm gonna put Maria and Tony in later, don't worry. I haven't forgotten them!**

**Flare**

Chino Martin raced along the streets gasping for breath. Action ran after him, gasping as well.

"Where the hell are we goin?" he demanded between breaths. Chino kept going moving.

"We need to find Riff and Rita. Now."

"What the hell did they say?" yelled Action, grabbing Chino's arm to stop him.

"They are going to kill Riff and my cousin. We have to go, now." Action laughed.

"Like I believe that. You're lying."

"Why would I lie like that?" demanded Chino.

"Because spics are like that." Chino spun around and punched him. He didn't

mean to, he just did. Action stumbled back, holding his bloody nose and cursing.

"Son of a! You Bastard!" he yelled, lunging at Chino. Chino dodged, causing Action to fall off balance and hit the ground. A-Rab, Snowboy, Diesel, and Baby-John appeared out of nowhere. Diesel grabbed Chino and hauled him off Action none too nicely. Snowboy hit Chino in the face, all the while Action yelled,

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" A-Rab stood off to the side, but Baby-John moved to Chino. Chino saw him and said,

"Juanito. Go find Rita. Tell her 'Nardo is trying to kill her and Riff and to get off the streets now. Then you go home and stay there until I come. Understand?" Baby-John nodded. "Good, then go!" Baby-John started away, but Action, now on his feet, stopped him.

"Hey Baby-John, aint ya gonna help us clean up this spic? He needs to be punished." Laughed action.

"I can't. I gotta go find Rita."

"Why?" laughed Diesel, "because he told ya to?" Baby-John blushed and nodded, suddenly embarrassed. A-Rab laughed.

"He's a PR too!" he joked, causing Baby-John to shoot one last, sad look at Chino, then run, like a child given a job by a loved one. The four remaining Jets crowded around Chino to deal with him.

* * *

Rita and Riff were settled up on the roof of Rita's building, clinging to each other for warmth, or so they said. Riff playfully kissed her neck, causing her to giggle slightly and lean in closer. Riff leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and laugh, shoving him away, calling him a "dirty American". Suddenly, the door to the roof slammed open and Baby-John darted out.

"Rita! Riff!"

"Hey kid." Smirked Riff, slightly irritated at the kid for ruining his moment.

"Hola Juanito. What is it?" asked Rita, noting the worry in his face.

"Chino said to get off the street right now. Both of you." Riff laughed.

"Yah, and he's gonna tell me?" Baby-John shook his head.

"It's the Sharks. Bernardo's got them all looking for you. He's gonna kill you." Rita was visibly shaken, and recalling that Chino was also out of Bernardo's favor, she shivered.

"Why did he not tell us this himself? Why send you?" Baby-John lowered his head in shame and muttered,

"He hit Action because Action said he was lyin, so Action, Diesel, A-Rab and Snowboy are beatin him up." Riff jumped up and started down the steps.

"Where are you going?" asked Baby-John.

"To deal with them." Muttered Riff, "You two do what Chino said." He added, leaving. Baby-John glanced over at Rita who was crying softly. He knelt beside her and she pulled him against her.

"Dios Mio." She murmured, "What will become of us?"

**Please Review! Or 'Nardo will get you!!!!**

**Flare**


	16. Chappie 16

**Midnite Darkness: Lololol! Glad you liked it, NP on the ficcy!**

**Galindapopular: Lol. I'll be nice to them.**

**Peyton the Perfecto: I'm so glad you like it!**

**Tonyboy: Yay! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Flare**

Riff darted through the streets, not quite hiding, but very alert. He felt responsible to help Chino, for Rita's sake. She loved her cousin deeply, and worried for him. He stopped and saw Action and Snowboy.

"All right guys. Where the hell's the spic?" he demanded, concerned now. Action laughed coldly.

"I dunno, we left him on the street. We took care of 'im good though, didn't we Snowboy." Snowboy saw the anger in Riff's eyes and stepped back. Riff grabbed action's collar and glared.

"You left him alone? On our turf?" He struggled not to think about how badly Rita would kill him now. Action shrunk and nodded. Riff pushed him to the ground and took off.

Chino wandered around in the dark, staggering really, lost in the still unfamiliar area. Blood ran into his eyes and he fell. He heard a soft voice and for a moment thought he was losing his mind. Then a soft hand grazed his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked again. She was a tall redhead with strange blue eyes, deep and bright at the same time. Scary almost. She was scantily clad and wore too much makeup. Chino nodded dumbly and she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He hesitated and she laughed.

"Don't worry. I aint gonna bite ya." She pulled him to his feet and helped him limp to her apartment. Until then, he hadn't noticed the two Puerto Rican's following her. He gave her a look.

"Friends?" he asked, finding his voice.

"Nope." She replied. They made there way up to her door, the boys following most of the way. She opened the door and helped Chino inside. She pointed to a chair and told him to sit. Then she left the room to get changed. Chino sat silently until she came back with a clean cloth. She had on a t-shirt and jeans now, her makeup gone and her hair brushed out. She smiled and told him to clean himself up. Chino nodded and she moved to a small coffee pot.

"You like coffee?" she asked.

"It's not bad." He replied thoughtfully. She laughed.

"I just brought you into my house and I don't even know your name."

"Lo ciento."

"Huh?"

"Erm… I'm sorry. My name is Chino. Y tú?" She blinked.

"Sorry, your name is?"

"Oh…" she laughed. "Alyta"

"Encantado."

"Um…"

"Oh… nice to meet you." She giggled and sat down with him, smiling.

Ice O'Malley stormed into his apartment. They had been looking for that damn spic all night. Riff couldn't go tell Rita or she'd kill him, so he continued to look. Ice didn't want his sisters home alone though, so he left. Even if Alyta was a whore, he still loved her. He kinda had to, a twin thing he guessed. He stopped briefly, hearing a sound foreign to his apartment. Laughter? Alyta's laughter? She hadn't laughed in years. He opened the door and was surprised to see his sister sitting with… the spic? Chino? He moved swiftly to them. Alyta stood up and smiled.

"Hey Erin."

"Don't hey me, what the hell is he doin here?" he demanded.

"Chino? He walked me home." She said. "I had some guys following me, and he was hurt…" Ice shook his head and looked at Chino. The boys really had done a number on him. His lip was swollen and his eyes were both black. He seemed to limp also. Ice sighed.

"C'mon, Rita's worried." He said, leading Chino home as the PR glanced once more over his shoulder at Alyta.

**Please review me!!!!!**

**Flare**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tonyboy: Erm… lol… my bad, I guess I should have been more clear. Ice has 2 sisters. Alyta and Anbody's. You know how Baby-John tells Anybody's to "Go walk the streets like your sister"? That's her. I didn't come up w/ the name though, my sister did, Midnite Darkness.**

**Midnite Darkness: Yoness, glad you liked it.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed Christmas, much luv!**

**Flare**

Rita ran to the door as Ice walked in with Chino.

"Chino! Thank God you are all right!" cried Rita, clinging to him. Her dark hair frameing a tear stained face creased with worry. "I was so worried. Where did you find him Ice?" she demanded.

"At my appartment, with my sister." he muttered softly.

"Anybodys?" asked Baby-John

"Nah, Alyta. My twin."

"Oh..." muttered Baby-John, he had forgotten Ice had a twin sister.

"Gracias Ice, for helping Chino."

"Si, thank you." muttered Chino, still very worn from his beating. Ice nodded and moved outside.

Riff staggered into Tony's at about 3 am. He fell onto the couch groning. Rita really would kill him now, he knew it. He closed his eyes and sighed. The spics probably had poor Chino by now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He fell into a deep sleep and was awakened by Tony several hours later.

"Riff? Hey buddy-boy, wake up. It's past 3 pm."

"And I care why?" he groned.

"Well, your friend is here."

"What one?" he growled, vowing a painful death on who ever it was.

"Rita." Riff shot off the couch in a flash.

"Is she 'ere ta kill me?" he asked.

"No."

"Then beat it!" he commanded Tony who wrestled him to the ground.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" begged Riff. Tony laughed and let him go as Rita moved into the room.

"I heard yelling, is every thing all right?" she asked, glanceing at Riff, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, it's ok, just puttin Riff in his place." laughed Tony as he left the two alone.

"Hey Rita." said Riff, tryiong not to think about how mad she must be.

"Thank you Riff, for looking for Chino. Ice brought him back last night. He... told me how you looked so long. I wanted to go find you, but Chino would not let me leave..." She smiled at him gently. Riff nodded, realizing to himself. _She's wearin a dress. She looks good... pretty..._ Rita stood up to leave. Riff jumped up to meet her.

"I'll... uh... walk ya out... home..."

"I am not going home, I... have work..." Riff looked suprised.

"I got Doc ta give 'er a job." Tony piped up.

"Ok, so I'll walk ya ta Doc's." She nodded and they left. They walked, laughing and joking, Riff feeling younger, and Rita, happy. As they reached Doc's, Rits turned to him.

"Gracias." she said.

"No prob." he laughed, trying not to think about how pretty she looked. Just beforeshe turned to go in, Rita paused, drew in a quick breath, and leaned forward, kissing Riff. Then she ran inside, leaving Riff to stand there in shock.

**Lol, sry it took me so long, I'm back! Doges RBI's, (Random beating implements.) Review!**

**Flare**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tonyboy: It's ok about the confusion, I guess I should've been more clear on who was who. Lololol. I wanted Baby-John to sort of get… like a sister out of it, ya know? Sorry its taken so long. I was at tryouts for our school's musical _Chicago. _ I Got in! I'm Mary Sunshine. Lololol! Hope you like it.**

**Nerd Queen: Baby-John is Swedish, but he's also been Amaricanized. Have you ever seen the movie? His background is Swedish, but he's lived in America all his life, so he'd sound like the others.**

**Well, here's more peeps!**

**Doughnut-hole: I'm so glad you liked it! Here's more just for you!**

**Flare**

Alyta screamed violently. A sharp crack was heard.

"Shaadup!" yelled a slurred voice. "Ya whore! Get the hell outta my place!" She found herself being physically shoved out the door of the apartment and down the steps. She hit the cement floor on her side, crying out in pain. She forced herself up and staggered out into the street. _Ice. _She thought, _I gotta find Aaron…_

Ice sat laughing on the playground, watching Action trying to get a basket ball away from Baby-John, who was at least half a foot taller then the Italian.

"C'mon Action boy! He's just a kid!" laughed the others. But Ice's laughter died in his throat. Alyta staggered into view, her shirt and skirt torn, a deep gash on the side of her head, soaking her pretty face in blood. He jumped up before he could think.

"'Lyta! Alyta!" She looked up dumbly, her blue eyes dull and lost.

"Aaron?" she whispered before collapsing to the ground. Ice ran forward and caught her.

"'Lyta, wake up, 'Lyta!" Anybodys was watching from across the playground when she heard her brother yell and saw her sister. She darted strait over to them.

"Alyta? Ice what happened to 'er?" she cried in a panic.

"I dunno… dad…" Anybodys cringed.

"No…"

"It's ok Ash…" he muttered, not careing that he had slipped and used her real name. Alyta groned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her siblings and smiled.

"Aaron, Ashley…" she murmered. Ice hugged her tightly.

"It's ok 'Lyta, we're here." The other Jets circled around Ice and his sisters. Ice, his name ment he was cold, unattached, but he loved his sisters fiercely. He rocked Alyta against him, smiling softly. Anybodys moved back, trying desperately to hide her tears and stumbled into one of the Jets. Baby-John. He knelt beside her and touched her firey red hair. She found herself burying her face into his sholder inspite of herself and sobbing. She had never seen her sister hurt so badly, or her brother so upset. Baby-John found himself holding her, desperate to comfort her. Alyta told Ice aboput fighting with their father about her job. Him hitting her and finally being thrown out, but Anybodys never herd it, all she heard was the youngest Jet soothing her gently.

Rita came home from work, only to find Ice, Anybodys and Riff in her apartment. She peered at Baby-John who launched into a quick review of the days events. A decision was mad, Anybodys and Alyta would stay with Baby-John's family and Ice would stay at Tony's with Riff. Rita nodded.

"But why here Juanito?"

"You're here." Ice interrupted. You can help Anybodys take care of 'Lyta, I mean, if you would…" Rita smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Good." Said Riff, "Then it's settled." The three older boys left Rita, Baby-John, Chino, Alyta, and Anybodys there to sort out what to say to Baby-John's mother.

**Lololol. Review!!! Took me long enough!**

**Flare**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm SOOOO! SORRY! Dodges sharp objects and bullets sent towards her. EEEK! Ducks behind Tonyboy Help me! Call off your fellow reviewers! Pulls out whip and chair. Back! Back I say! Sit Stay! AHHH! Is attacked by MD Bloody cat lover! I'm sorry guys, here's more, just 4 u!**

**Tonyboy: Hie! I have no clue who plays Mary Sunshine in the movie, but I get a solo! EEE!**

**Doughnuthole: Yay! So glad you like it so far!**

**Flare**

Mrs. Lindbergh walked into her tiny apartment with her husband. The small shops along the street had been catering to their needs all day, Food, cloth, a new book for Johan, some paper for Chino, and thread for Rita. It was so nice to have a small family now… she missed her son so badly… Markus… She noticed her husband's old eyes watching her in concern. She smiled at him, calming him as they walked into their home. Little did she know, but it was over run with people!

"You think Mama'll let them stay Rita?" Baby-John asked nervously.

"I'm sure she will Juanito." Rita assured him, dark hair dancing in front of her eyes. Baby-John sighed and plopped down on the couch by Chino, who was watching out the window. His mind was elsewhere, lost on the face of a kind girl, a woman, a lady, who now had no home and no job. The pretty girl with the captivating blue eyes and sweet laugh, who had probably saved his life…

"Chino…" whispered Baby-John softly, the girls had all went into another room, so it was just them. Chino darted out of his thoughts and glanced at the younger boy watching him.

"Sí Juanito?"

"Umm... You ever been in love with a girl?"

Chino bit his lip, Maria's innocent face peering into his mind, but she was suddenly replaced by another. Her coco colored eyes turned to a sharp blue, her jet hair strawberry blonde, her innocent smile became a fearless smirk, and her dark skin was pale. _Oh no! _he thought, panicked, _I'm in love with Alyta! Oh no, I can't! No, those Jets will never accept it! _He shook his head quickly.

"Sí Juanito, I have been in love…" he murmured quietly

"How'd ya know? Did she tell ya, did ya feel it, or did ya just know?" Chino shivered slightly.

"I just knew Juanito, I just loved her, why? Do wish a girl for your novia?

"Novia?" asked Baby-John.

"Your… sweetheart…"

"Yah, I think I do… I mean… she don't like me, I don't think…" He sighed sadly. "I think I like 'er, but I aint sure. How do I know?"

"Well… talk to her."

"She'll fight with me…"

"Just wait Juanito…" sighed Chino, "You'll find out. Why are you asking me?" Baby-John looked down, then back up, blushing.

"Well… Mama says we need to be more like a family…like brothers… an... well, you won't laugh at me…" Chino smiled at him.

"All right hermano. Come, tell me more about your friend." Baby-John nodded and sat closer, grinning from ear to ear.

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long! I promise to update more!**

**Please review, and I'll love you all!**

**Flare**


	20. Chapter 20

**Doughnuthole: So glad you like it! Yah, had to add O.P.B.S. (Over Protective Brother Syndrome) in somewhere! I love to write Juanito lines. He's just so… AWWWW!**

**Galindapopular: Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Tonyboy: YaY! My 50th reviewer! EEEEEEEEE! I loved your last chappie! It was so… AWWW! Special 50th review cookie for you!**

**Ale Curtis-carter: Glad you like it. I translate my Spanish online, but I do speak very basic Spanish.**

**IAMAWEASLEY333: OK!**

**Fatima: I Updated!**

**Fwoggeh: I'm glad you liked it and congrats.**

**Morwelalaith: So glad you liked it! Hides behind her to dodge sharp objects Thanks!**

**Christianrockstar: Happy you liked it, God Bless!**

**Faith8582: Glad you liked it!**

**Phantoms Little Lotte: I'M so glad you liked it and thank you, I hop you red my fic Erik's angel. It's good too.**

**Whohooo! My 20th chapter! I love you all! Glomps reviewers YaY!**

**Flare**

Riff stalked home with Tony and Ice later that night. Tony walked ahead of him with Ice, trying to convince him that his sisters were safe.

"Rita'll take good care of 'em Ice, don't worry." Ice nodded dumbly, head down, a shadow of worry covering his youthful face.

Riff had his head down also, but not out of worry. He was thinking about Rita. Rita, and Bernardo's threat to her. Tony and Ice moved farther ahead and neither heard Riff's muffled shout a he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows.

"…and that is the story Mamá." Rita finished smoothly after Mrs. Lindbergh came home.

"So, the girls need a place to stay."

"Sí."

"We know that room's short Mrs. L, but 'Lyta and I'd really like it you'd let us stay here fer a bit." Anybodys pleaded sweetly.

"Of course you can both stay dear, but, Johan, where will they stay?" Baby-John bit his lip and said, "Well, Alyta can use my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Chino nodded in agreement.

"Anybodys can use the couch if she wants to. I will also be fine on the floor." Mrs. Lindbergh nodded and smiled.

"I suppose it will be fine." She said after a moment as her husband nodded.

"So Gringo, you like taking our girls and starting fights? Well, we'll give you a fight!" laughed Bernardo as he cornered Riff against the alley wall. "And when we finish with you, we'll deal with that traitor whore as well."

"Leave her outta this!" Riff snarled coldly, "Dis ain't Rita's problem…"

"It will be…" laughed Bernardo coldly as the Sharks closed in on Riff.

A soft click against her window caused Rita to stir from her dreams later that night. _What is Riff doing?_ She thought irritably as she rose slowly out of bed. She moved to her window beside the fire escape and looked out. But it wasn't Riff throwing stones at her window, it was one of his lackeys, Gee-Tar, with a worried look on his face.

"What is it? Why are you here?" she demanded sharply, eyes darting around

"Where's Riff?" he demanded sharply, accusingly.

"At Tony's." She answered, "Why?"

"He aint there, Tony got home and he wasn't with 'em."

"Dios Mio."

"So you ain't seen 'em?"

"No, I have not, but let me help you look for him…" She moved back inside and pulled on a shirt she had stolen from Chino and a pair of pedal pushers and sneakers. She paused momentarily and pulled on Riff's jacket he had left there from one of their late night meetings and rushed out the window to the street.

A loud thump on her apartment door caused Anita Jaurez to jump. _¡Dios mio! _she thought, _Who is that?_ _It's so late…_ She moved to answer the door and was mildly shocked to see Bernardo there.

"Nardo, what are you doing here so…" She was cut off by a hard, pleading kiss. She pulled away and gave him a mildly surprised look. "Nardo…"

"¿Sí?" he asked, kissing her again, more urgently. She pushed him away slightly,

"Why are you here?" Bernard kissed her again and backed her into the apartment.

"Because…" He murmured into her mouth as he pushed her onto her bed. She gasped softly and began to undo his pants,

"Come on mi amore…" she pleaded as she removed his pants and went for his boxers. He began to pull her shirt up as he laughed.

"Fine, you really want to know? The boys and I beat the tar out of that Jet-Boy leader. After tonight, he'll be lucky to walk again…" he laughed. Anita shoved him on the floor.

"You what?" she screamed in shock.

"Whoa, Anita, what?" he cried as she chased him to the door. She shoved his discarded pants into his face and slammed the door, yelling after him.

"You coward! You vicious east! Don't you ever come back to me Nardo! Not until you stop being a monster!"

Bernardo stood in the hall in his boxers in a daze wondering what had just happened.

**Kk guys, review or I'll send Gladhand to your school dances!**

**Dios Mio – My God**


	21. Chapter 21

**Westsidefrk: new chap is up!**

**Sweetypie15: Thanks!**

**Jennifer: here you go!**

**Christianrockstar: Thank you so much!**

**Fwoggeh: here you are! Have a Gladhand!**

**Beth Smith: I'm sorry, don't abuse me!**

**Fath8252: Thanks for the review.**

**Phantoms Little Lotte: Here, have a Gladhand!**

**Tonyboy: I was sorry to hear about your play. I'm so glad you reviewed. I love the ending idea. I'll fix 'Nardo soon.**

**Ash Light: Here you go!**

**I'm so sorry to all! But I'm back now. My New Years Resolution is to update my stories at least once a month! I'm so sorry, I love you all!**

Riff groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. He lay still a moment to assess his injuries and try to get his bearings. He stifled a yelp of pain as he shifted from his face down position on the cold cement floor to his right shoulder. He spit blood from his mouth and part of a broken tooth onto the floor. His hands where tied together behind his back, and his left arm was dislocated, he knew that much, and he could feel seven or eight cracked ribs. His right leg had been hamstrung and he could feel cuts and bruises all over his face and body. He was amazed he was alive at all. He glanced around slowly, observing. He was in a large cement room, probably the basement of an apartment building or something. In one corner sat a small table with a dart board the wall across from it. There was only one window, but with his bum leg there was no way he'd ever get to it, besides, he doubted even Anybody's could get through that tiny thing, and the door was darkening with the dark figures of PRs. The largest one, Moose, moved over to Riff and lifted him up by his collar.

"Hey, Nardo. The Jet-boy's awake. Buenos noches gringo." He sneered into Riffs face, his breath reeking of alcohol and tobacco.

"Lemme go you son of a…" Riff started sharply, only to be belted across the face by Moose and dropped back to the floor. Riff shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked up to see a very angry looking Bernardo, sporting his pants now (Hehehe), and stalking towards Riff, switchblade in hand.

Rita darted breathlessly through the streets, dodging the occasional vehicle that speed towards her. _I have to find him!_ She thought desperately, _Nardo will kill him, oh Riff…_ She stopped on the edge of the Sharks territory and breathed deeply.

"Rita!" a voice yelled after her.

Chino woke with a start on the floor of Baby John's apartment. He lifted his head up to see Baby John and Anybodys sneaking out with A-Rab.

"Where are you three off to so late?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"None a your business Spic!" hissed A-Rab. Baby John turned to face Chino and said softly,

"Riff disappeared and I think Rita went after 'im. I was gonna go find 'er before she got hurt." Chino's face paled visibly once he realized the only possible place Rita could be headed to.

"Juanito, you all must stay here." Chino commanded, rising from the floor. "I know where she went, I'll go after her."

"No way!" yelled A-Rab, who was silenced by a kick to the shin from Anybody's.

"I know, " Baby John grinned, "I kinda figured ya'd say that. I just wanted ya ta have this." He pulled out a well worn switchblade with the initials M.L., Markus Lindbergh.

"Juanito…" Chino began softly.

"It was my brothers… I want you to have it. It's always kept me safe… maybe it'll help you."

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So… yeah… it's been 2 years… but now I'm back with a vengeance. I realized that people loved this story, so I'm going to update as much as inspiration will let me. That said, shout outs!**

**Jenn from the block – I can't tell you if anyone dies, that ruins the suspense.**

**Kali girl 05 – thanks, enjoy more of Rita being cool**

**Faith – ok more for you.**

**Kj – keeping it up**

**DragonheartRAB- thank you**

**Ninja stealth noise – here it is and thank you**

**SVUdet.jfreitag – thank you**

**Angel – Here sorry for the wait.**

**And to my best reviewer**

**Tonyboy – I'm fine, college beat me down but I'm back now majoring in creative writing, I never got an e-mail, but I put Tony in especially for you.**

Rita froze and turned her head with a sharp snap. Someone had just called her name. She scanned the darkness and saw Gee Tar standing hesitantly a few feet away.

"We can't go in there, that's Sharks turf… we'll be lucky if we can even get in there without…"

"I don't care, that's where he must be, and I'm going."

"You're nuts." He called after her as she turned and rushed into the shadows.

Bernardo circled Riff as he sat hunched on the cold concrete floor.

"So Gringo, I think you need a shave…" he mocked placing the switch just under Riff's jaw and pulling it slowly causing a thin line of red to well up.

"Starting from here and going all the way around to the other side."

"Go ta hell Bernardo."

"I'll meet you there."

_Shit_ thought Gee Tar _I gotta get Tony. Or Ice. Maybe they'll have a clue what to do._ He rounded the corner to Tony's flat and beat on the door. Tony answered sleepily

"Wha… What is it, you find Riff?"

"No, an that spic broad just ran off into Sharks turf alone ta look fer 'im"

"Rita? Damn, let me get changed, go find Ice, he's with Velma. Meet me on the Sharks boarder in 30."

"Right Daddy-o." Gee tar responded turning on his heal to hunt down Ice.

Chino dashed away from his apartment – no – _the Lindbergh's apartment_ he reminded himself in the direction Rita must've went. If Riff was with Bernardo, then Chino knew exactly where he was, weather he was ok or not was yet to be determined. But 'Nardo wouldn't really kill someone in cold blood… would he? He shuddered when he realized he couldn't answer the question. He realized that he needed someone to stop 'Nardo, and that meant calling in a favor from the last person he would expect to help the Jets. He didn't want to ask her, but if he knew anyone who might be able to convince 'Nardo to release Riff it was Anita. Now if only she would listen. _Besides_ he thought _at least Rita doesn't know where Riff is, so she won' go charging in to help him._

"Leave us alone for bit boys" Bernardo commanded "I want the pleasure of doing this in private." Riff looked up and watched the Sharks file out slowly. He waited a beat after they left.

"Whatta you want me ta do, eh Bernardo? Beg you?"

"No."

"Then do it already." Riff spat his voice full of false bravado.

"You Americans are all alike. You lie and manipulate and suck every last bit of life from everything before you throw it away. You steal away innocent girls and tarnish them. Like Maria. And Margarita. Well, I'm not going to let you. I tried to keep her safe and if this is the only way she'll learn, then so be it"

_There!_ Rita thought _that's the apartment, he must be there. Oh please let him be there._

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Review Plx!**

**Flare**

**P.S. ideas for a new pen name?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shout Outs!**

**Fwoggeh – never loose faith in the insane, we'll prove you wrong.**

**Tonyboy – glad you enjoyed, what happened to your story?**

**Setsuna's cas- cliffy! MWAHAHAHA!! How do you think this will end??**

**Lifetime's lost – will update soon. **

Tony Wyzek ran through the dark alley. He had sent Gee Tar to find Ice, but he wasn't sure if Ice could help other than to keep Action at bay while Riff was AWOL. It felt surreal, thinking that Riff could be dead somewhere, it didn't seem right that the night should be so warm. _Maybe Maria can help me._ He thought as he crossed into Sharks territory. He found himself wondering what would happen if Riff died. The Jets would fall apart with Action fighting Ice for leadership unless he stepped in. How could he ever face Maria again if Bernardo… _no, I can't think of that…Riff's fine. He's gotta be._

"…So that's what has happened Anita. You must help me convince Bernardo to release Riff before Margarita finds where they have taken him."

"Why? Chino, would it not be better for Margarita to be here with us again? Why should we save that beastly American?"

"Because she… I think she loves him." Anita paled visibly and shook her head.

"I will try… but Chino, I can promise nothing."

"That is all I can ask. Let's go."

Rita raced to the apartment building and darted to the back door. She drew a shaky breath and crept inside to the basement and was met with… nothing. No Riff. No Bernardo. No one.

"Dios Mio… Riff… Where are you?" She felt dizzy, sickened and she sunk against the wall fighting back tears. She drew in another breath and tried to clear her head.

"Ice? What ya thinking about Daddy-O?" Velma purred sweetly.

"Huh? Oh, nothin babe. So, what did you wanna tell me about?" Vel smiled and moved closer to him. She draped an arm about his neck and ran a finger down his chest, then moved to her desk and opened the drawer.

"Well, I… " she pulled an envelope from the drawer fiddled with it. Several years before, Grazz had warned her that playing dumb was always best.

"_I wanna be a nurse." A younger Velma said one night while waiting for the boys to show up._

"_Ewww… and wear those nasty clothes and icky poo shoes Vel? Are you crazy."_

_"I wanna help people Grazz. Keep the boys outta trouble. Fix 'em up, ya dig?"_

_"Listen Velma, guys don't like smart broads, got it? It intimi…initeimie… scares 'em An you want Ice to like you, don't you??"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Then play dumb."_

She looked again at the letter and drew a steady breath. "I got accepted to Cornell to get my nursing licence." Ice blinked slowly and picked up his head.

"Wha? What's Cornell?"

"An Ivy legue med school Daddy-O. College."

"Really Vel? That's… wonderful!" he swept her into his arms and kissed her. She tried not to cry with relief. He wasn't upset, he was happy for her!

"Oh Ice I love you."

"You too Velma."

"Ice! Hey Ice!" a voice shouted from outside. Ice sighed.

"Hold that thought… What Gee Tar?"

"Come 'ere! We got trouble!"

Baby John paced his apartment, wondering where Rita and Chino were, and if they'd found Riff yet. He remembered the Christmas Eve that Markus hadn't come home and shuddered. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. So he sat down and, in front of Anybodys and A Rab, began to recite all the prayers in Swedish he knew.

"So Tony said you need ta come help find Riff and hold back Action from getting any bright ideas." Gee Tar finished.

"Action has bright ideas?" Ice asked. Velma stood silently trembling and Ice went to her. "You ok Vel?"

"Grazz payed them."

"WHAT!" yelled Ice and Gee Tar in unison.

"Grazz said she'd pay Bernardo to kill Rita and hurt Riff for leavin her. I never thought…" Velma faultered.

"Don't panic babe, we got it, you just stay here. Come on man."

"Be careful!" Vel called _It's all my fault…_

"Ready to pay Jet–boy?"

**Again**

**Review plx!**

**Flare**


End file.
